Frozen: Han's Revenge
by Biofrost28
Summary: Hans has broken out of prison and plans to get revenge on Arendelle. He hears of a mysterious sorcerer who can help him. How will The Kingdom of Arendelle fair? And who and what are the plans of this mysterious sorcerer? Rated T to be safe. All Characters portrayed are owned by Disney.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

It has been 2 years since the great thaw. Anna and Kristoff are happily married and now have a beautiful baby girl named Madison. Elsa has continued to rule the Kingdom of Arendelle, and is currently experiencing an economic boom after she establishes new trading partners. Olaf has been his usual jolly self, and everyone is happy. However, all this happiness is not to last. Old and New enemies alike are starting to endanger not only Arendelle, but another Kingdom as well.

Hans has escaped prison and has learned of a sorcerer who can help him in his quest for revenge. He has also found an artifact that can grant him powers that he could no possibly imagine possible. How will the Elsa, Anna, Kristoff responde to this new threat? And will they all be able to make it out alive?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It was a summer day in the Kingdom of Arendelle, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and everything was calm. The Princess of Arendelle was peacefully sleeping with her husband Kristoff. Then she was suddenly awaken at the sound of crying.

"Waaaaaaah!"

"Mmmph," went Anna as she woke up and went to tend to her little girl. _Wow, _Anna though _I have really come a long way since the Great Thaw, I married Kristoff, I finally have a close realationship with my sister now. And I also have my little Madison here. _

"Morning there,' said Kristoff as he sat up in bed.

"Oh sorry didn't mean to wake you," said Anna.

"No it's okay, I needed to get up soon any way," said Kristoff

With a puzzled face Anna looked at him and said "What do you mean?"

"I needed to say goodbye to you and Madison before you went on vacation to Corona, remember?" said Kristoff.

"Oh yeah that's today! I almost forgot" Anna said surprised. How could she almost forget the trip to go see her close friend Rapunzel. She had only been planning the trip for a month.

"Ha, come on lets go get breakfast before Flynn gets here," said Kristoff. Flynn or Eugene was also on vacation, his destination just happened to be Arendelle. Since the Great Thaw Kristoff had gotten to know Flynn and the two had become good friends.

"Alright lets go, I'm starving," Said Anna.

"You are always hungry," replied Kristoff

Anna smiled and just said, "Yeah, but that's just one of the things you love about me" With that she skipped out of their room holding Madison in her arms.

"Good morning your highness," said one of the servants passing by them.

"Good morning!" Anna said cheerfully.

When Anna and Kristoff got to the dinning room, they saw Elsa already sitting at the head of the table half way through her breakfast. "Well, glad to see someone finally wake up," Elsa said sarcastically.

"Its great to see you to Elsa," said Kristoff.

"Whats for breakfast?" asked Anna.

"The usual, pancakes with chocolate syrup, toast, orange juice, and cereal," said Elsa

"Enough talking, lets start eating," with that Anna gave Madison to Kristoff and started digging into her breakfast. Kristoff just laughed and put Madison into the high chair next to him. With that the Royal Family started to discuss what their plans were for the following week, unaware of the dangers that lied before them.

Deep in the forest of Corona, a figure started to walk towards an abandoned tower. His name was Hans, a little over two years ago he was a prince, one of the thirteen princes of the South Isles. That was until a witch and her sister foiled his plan to rule his own Kingdom, which he so rightfully deserved, in his opinion anyway. Last month he successfully escaped his cursed jail cell and fled to one of the neighboring Kingdoms, where he learned of a sorceress who could help him achieve his goal of revenge on the Royal Family of Arendelle, who he also discovered recently added a new addition to its family. He would keep that in mind. While he was on his way to the Sorceress's tower, he discovered a mysterious gem, it was red in color, and strangely warm. He didn't know what it was, but he figured that the sorcerer would.

He finally reached his destination, it was behind the vines just like the other escaped prisoner told him it would be. As he approached the tower Hans saw a pile of dust and a cape. "Perfect," Hans said with a wicked smile. He recited the incantation just like he was told. "Ha sen- bly ken- usten- de tlaren!" With that the dust suddenly began to swirl and a huminoid shape began to form. Hans took a step back in surprise and watched as flesh and bone began to form before his eyes. It was horrifying, it was beautiful. Then a figure stood there, crouched down. "I'm back!" said Mother Gothel with a wicked smile.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Mother Gothel looked over to see who it was that brought her back from the grave. "Oh, you are a cute one," said Mother Gothel, "You must want something, otherwise you wouldn't have gone through the trouble of saving me." She was right, Hans did want something, revenge.

"You are absolutely right, I do want something, revenge on the Royal Family of Arendelle.", said Hans.

"Hmmm," started Mother Gothel, "Here, I will help you get revenge if you help me get some revenge of my own."

"Deal."

"Great! Now, what is that in your hand there?", asked Mother Gothel. She was referring to the gem that Hans had found on his way to the tower. "I don't know, I was hoping you could tell me.", said Hans. "Let me see," said Mother Gothel. Suddenly she gasped and said,"This is a gem of Iterin!"

"What is that?", asked Hans.

"These gems can grant you powers of elements, you know water, air, stone, lightning. This one is the gem of fire.", said Mother Gothel. Then she grabbed Hans's arms and stabbed him in the chest with the gem.

"Ahhhhhhhh!", Hans screamed in pain. When he looked down, he saw that the Gem seemed to be in his chest, he could see the flat top part of it in the middle of his chest. "What the hell was that!?", Hans screamed.

"Oh calm down, now think about flame, just do it.", said Mother Gothel. As Hans though about flame, his whole body started to warm up, then suddenly, fire came out from the palms of his hand. "Wow, what in the world?", started Hans.

"Now you can control the power of flame, but," Mother Gothel said as she put her finger of the gem on Hans chest, "You must protect this because it is the source of your power." Then she put her finger on the gem and Hans powers of flame suddenly disappeared. "Got it, some armor should do the trick," said Hans.

"I see you found her before I did," stated a man approaching the duo. "Oh hey its you," said Hans, he looked over at Mother Gothel and said, "This is the escaped prisoner who told me about you and how to bring you back. What are you doing here?" asked Hans to the stranger.

"I figured I would get some revenge of my own, and I know that Mother Gothel here and I have a common enemy." Then the stranger stepped into the light. It was one of the Stabbington brother (The one without an eye-patch). "I though you forgave that Rider fellow?" asked Mother Gothel. "No my brother did, I still hate em, as well as his wife, she contributed to me being thrown in prison. I still want my revenge." said the Stabbington brother. "Well boys here is what we will do," started Mother Gothel as she explained her plan to the two.

"Sounds like you have a busy week ahead of you," said Elsa. "Yeah I know! It is going to be great. I wish you guys would come with," said Anna pouting. "Sorry, but I can not just leave my kingdom, I have some pressing matters to attend to.", said Elsa.

"And I can't abandon my job.", said Kristoff.

"You guys are no fun," said Anna, "At least Olaf will come with me."

"Hi guys, you talking about me?", said Olaf gleefully.

"Oh yeah Olaf, all positive things," started Elsa, "We should get to the dock, Flynn's ship should be arriving soon." Then Anna got up and rushed to her room and grabbed her bags. "Come on, hurry up!", she yelled at Elsa and Kristoff.

"How do you keep up with her?", asked Elsa. "I some how find a way," said Kristoff as he picked up Madison and started walking out the door to the dock.

At the dock a ship had just arrived. Anna stood waiting in anticipation. "Anna!" Rapunzel yelled as she ran to give Anna a hug. "Rapunzel!" Anna yelled, the two gave each other a big hug. "It is great to be back on dry land," started Flynn, "I hate traveling by sea."

"Eugene," started Rapunzel, "Hey Elsa, hey Kristoff. Hiya there Madison, whoz a good gurl, you are, yes you are." Madison giggled happily. "Good to see you two again.", said Elsa.

"Flynn," said Kristoff, "Kristoff, your looking well," said Flynn as the two shook hands. "I can't say the same for you, your looking a little green around the gills." Kristoff joked. "You try traveling by sea listening to vacation plans I- ow" said Flynn as he was meet with a hit to the back of the head from Rapunzel.

"So when can we take off?" asked Anna with excitement. "As soon as the ship is restocked we are able to go." said Rapunzel. "Eeeee," went both the girls as they jumped up and down in excitement.

"Wives huh?" said Flynn as he nudged Kristoff's shoulder, "Ha" laughed Kristoff. Suddenly the two found them selves in 5 feet worth of snow. "W-w-what th-th-the?", said Flynn, the pair looked at Elsa who had a smirk on her face. "Oh," said Flynn. Anna and Rapunzel just giggled as they watched their husbands dig their way out of the snow. "Ha ha laugh it up girls,"said Kristoff, "You are going to be wishing you had snow where your going." "He's right you know," said Flynn emptying the snow out of his shoe.

"Oh whatever," said Rapunzel, "Your just jealous that we are going more fun than you!", said Anna.

"Sure, whatever feisty-pants.", said Kristoff, smiling brushing snow off his shoulder.

"We are ready to go!", announced the captain. "Lets Go! Come on," said Anna

"Yeah lets go!" said Rapunzel.

"Okay, okay, I'll see you in a week," Kristoff said to Anna, he gave her a peck on the lips and knelled down and said, "Alright Madison, I need you to keep Anna out of trouble, now be careful.", he gave a a kiss on the forehead, and gave both a big hug.

"Have fun Anna.", said Elsa

"Alright, see you guys in a week," said Anna

"Alright Blondie, have fun, I'll see you in a week.", said Flynn.

"Eugene," said Rapunzel, "Ha," Flynn gave Rapunzel a kiss and said, "Alright, now go you have been looking forward to this for almost a month now." With that Rapunzel and Anna got on the ship and took off.

"So, what are you two going to do?", said Elsa

Kristoff and Flynn looked and each and just said, "We'll see,"

"Figures you boys don't have a plan," said Elsa.

"What is that suppose to mean?", asked Kristoff and Flynn at the same time.

"Oh, nothing," Elsa said as she walked away. Kristoff and Flynn were going to protest more, but they had to dig out of 5 feet worth of snow again.

"Is it always like this?", asked Flynn

"No, but it probably will be for this week," said Kristoff. Flynn and Kristoff just looked at each other and thought this was going to be a long week. They had no idea how right they were.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Wow, look at the size of this," Flynn said in amazement as him and Kristoff walked down the hall to go eat lunch. "So what do you do around here for fun?"

"Well I usually am working, but I have today off. Other wise I'm either with Anna or Madison.", Kristoff replied.

"Oh, well do you have to go to work in the mountains tomorrow?", asked Flynn.

"Yeah, you want to come along?"

"Yeah I do, so you cut ice right?" Flynn asked.

"Well I also move it, there are wolves to, so there is some danger there.", Kristoff said.

"Alright, so whats for lunch?"

"Probably something chocolate based.", said Kristoff.

"Those sisters really love chocolate, huh?", Flynn said jokingly.

"Yeah." With that the two entered the dinning room, and amazingly beat Elsa to the dinning hall.

"You want to have some fun?", Flynn asked.

"What are you planning?"

"To scare Elsa." Flynn looked at Kristoff with a malicious smile

"Yes" The two hid under the table and waited for their pray. 5 minutes later Elsa walked in and sat down. "Now," Flynn whispered. The two leaped out the side of the table yelling "Boo!"

"AHHHH," Elsa screamed as she Froze Kristoff and Flynn to the floor. "Ha ha ha- Hey let us go!", Flynn protested. "No," Elsa said coldly. "You boys are about to learn a lesson," Elsa said as she approached the two. Suddenly Flynn and Kristoff's smiles were whipped from their faces. "W-what are you going to do with us?", asked Kristoff as he tried to break out of his icy prison.

"You two are going to be staying here for the night, no food, no nothing. Have fun," Elsa said as she walked out the door with her food in hand.

"No problem, we can go a night without food, whats the big deal?", Flynn asked. His question was soon answered. "Whens the last time you used the bathroom?", Kristoff asked. Both their faces sank as the realization set in. "Elsa, Elsa, we're sorry, please let us go, Elsa!"

Elsa laughed as she walked down the hall hearing their cries for help.

Meanwhile Hans and the Stabbington brother were at the top of the mountain waiting for their prey. "How much longer?", asked the Stabbington brother.

"Just wait, we will have him soon. Once we capture Kristoff, Anna will come looking for him, and we will capture her.", replied Hans. "The plan is all going according to plan"

12 Hours later:

"Well that sucked," said Kristoff as he finally was able to escape his icy prison. "Come on lets go change and get up the mountain." With that Kristoff broke the ice around Flynn and they started to walk down the hall.

"How was your night boys?", asked Elsa as she walked down the hall.

"Jokes on you, I got one of the best night sleeps in my whole life.", remarked Flynn.

"Alright, you two heading up the mountain?"

"Yeah, we are just going to get the proper clothes and we will take off.", said Kristoff.

"Okay, be careful, I don't know what would happen if something happened to you. Anna would go crazy."

"Alright, see you in a few hours.", said Kristoff. Kristoff and Flynn got dressed and headed to the stables. "Sven, come on boy." Sven came running out and Kristoff gave him a carrot, and started hooking him up to the sleigh.

"Funny, I have a horse who acts just like Sven." said Flynn.

"Ha, come on lets go."said Kristoff. With that the two took off. As they were traveling Flynn pointed up to the horizon and said, "Whats that?"

"Oh, that's a castle that Elsa created a while back."

"Can we visit it?", asked Flynn

"Sure, after we finish harvesting ice.", replied Kristoff. A while later they made it to the frozen lake. "Alright, lets unload the gear and get started."

"Hey, where are the other workers?", Flynn asked.

"I don't know, maybe they are just late. Though that is strange. Oh well, we can't let that stop us." Kristoff and Flynn got all the gear unloaded and set up for a day of work. "Flynn the saw to cut the ice is in that shed on the ice over there, go grab it while I prep the rest of the gear."

"Alright.", said Flynn as he ran over to the shed. It was a standard wooden shed. "Saw, saw, oh there it is.", said Flynn as he walked over to grab the saw he heard Kristoff. "Hey who they heck are you. You aren't allowed le- ough!" _What the?_ Flynn looked out the window and saw two figures next to Kristoff. One was a kind of skinny, brown hair, but the other. He looked kind of familiar but where did he, Flynn's eyes widened as he realized it was one of the Stabbington brothers. _What is he doing here? He's still locked up in prison at the castle. _Then Hans looked over at the shack, and saw Flynn in the window. "Looky here, who's that?" Hans asked.

"Rider!? Whats he doing here!"

"Run Flynn! Run!" Kristoff shouted.

"Shut up you.", the Stabbington Brother said before he punched Kristoff in the face. Blood ran from his nose. Kristoff spat the blood that gone into his mouth at the Stabbington Brother. "Burn in hell," Kristoff shouted. Hans melted some ice in front of Kristoff and the Stabbington brother dunked Kristoff's head into the melted part of the lake.

"Hel-!", Kristoff shouted in vein as his head was in the freezing water. Then a few seconds later he fainted. "No, Kristoff!", Flynn shouted.

"I'll take care of him Hans said as he walked over to the shack. He melted the ice in front of the shack so Flynn couldn't escape. _This is bad_ Flynn thought, _This is really bad! _Hans approached the shake and used his new powers over flame to start burning the shack. In a quick few seconds the shack was burned to the ground in a fiery hep.

"Well that takes care of that," said Hans, "Grab him and lets go." With that the Stabbington brother slung Kristoff over his shoulder and the two started walking away leaving the remains of what was the shed, and whatever was in it behind.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

_**Seconds ago... **_

_Crap, crap, crap, how am I going to get out of here? The saw!_ With that Flynn sawed a hole in the icy ground and jumped into the icy water. _Now I need to get out of here. _Flynn looked up and saw Hans, Kristoff, and the Stabbington brother walk away, as soon as he saw them out of view he went to the hole he dug previously and got out of the ice using a pickax that had survived the blaze. _I got to get to Elsa, I can take Sven and be there in no time. _Flynn then ran over to Sven and jumped into the sleigh. "Go Sven, hey-ya!" Flynn shouted. After that Sven ran and ran and ran. "Keep going Sven, we need to make it back soon." Flynn' cloths had frozen solid by the time he got to the palace. Elsa saw them coming and approached the sled.

"Where's Kristoff?", asked Elsa worryingly.

"He has been kidnapped!" yelled Flynn. "Some guy and a brute I know kidnapped him."

"Well what did they look like?" asked Elsa with tears in her eyes.

"Well, I know one of them, the other was kind of skinny, brown hair, handsome.", said Flynn.

"Wait, he sounds familiar, what else can you tell me about him? asked Elsa, frantically.

"Well lets see here, he had sideburns, umm, brown eyes, and he had a very calm Demeter. Do you know him?"

Elsa's eyes widened, she gassped,"Yes I know him. He is the man that nearly me and my sister. And now he has my brother in law!" Elsa started hyperventilating.

"No, no, its okay, Anna is not here, we can still get him back before the end of her vacat- oh no.", Flynn said as a boat docked.

Elsa caught his eyes and looked, and nearly fainted. "Oh no, we need to go, hurry!", Elsa cried.

"Wait, unfreeze my cloths, I can't move!" said Flynn, but Elsa didn't hear him and ran towards the dock. _Perfect. _"Go Sven, go to the docks, I'll give you a carrot." Sven suddenly burst to life and ran to the docks.

Meanwhile somewhere on the mountain...

_Ohh, my head, where am I?_ Kristoff looked around and found himself in a wooden cabin. _What the?_ he was chained down to a chair and the chair was chained to the floor. _Great_ though Kristoff. Just then Hans walked in.

"Hello there mountain man. How are you?" asked Hans with a wicked smile.

"Stick it," said Kristoff, he was quickly meet with a slap to the face. "Now now now, that is no way for a prince to talk." Kristoff's eyes widened, he found out, did he also find out about?

"In case you are wondering if I found out about your little girl, Madison, the answer is yes." said Hans with a smirk on his face.

"I swear to god, if you even lay a finger on her or Anna, I will," started Kristoff

"You'll what?" asked Hans, "I'm calling the shots now. And my partner, hey I never found out, what is your first name?" Hans asked the Stabbington brother.

"Axel." he replied.

"Well, Axel is here to be sure you don't get any ideas." said Hans, with that Kristoff shot a smile at Hans and said, "He may be able to handle me, but how are you going to handle Elsa?" Kristoff said smugly.

Hans just laughed, "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA, like this." Suddenly Hans grabbed Kristoff's leg and started to burn it with his fire powers.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Kristoff screamed in pain as his leg was burned. Suddenly Kristoff headbutted Hans in the face.

"Ah," Hans shouted as blood dripped from his nose. Axel took a step forward before he was cut off. "No, let him have that. The damage is done.", as they looked at Kristoff's burned leg.

"Ahhh- ahhh," Kristoff cried in pain.

"Does that answer your question? Axel, put the bag on him.", said Hans. Suddenly Axel put a burlap bag over Kristoff's face and he couldn't see anything.

Elsa was running down to the docks when suddenly, "Wait!", yelled Flynn, "Sven, cut her off, and I'll give you two carrots." Seconds later Sven was in front of Elsa, and she was forced to stop. "Just wait, we aren't going to tell Anna about Kristoff, okay?" said Flynn.

"No, she has the right to know." By now Flynn's clothes had de-thawed and he put her hand on her shoulder, "Because we don't need her freaking out and going looking for him. Okay, just let me do the talking. Also, put some snow on me."

"What, why?" asked Elsa.

"So I can explain why I'm soaking wet." said Flynn, Elsa then put a thick layer of snow on him, and the two walked over to see Anna and Rapunzel. "Hey, what are you girls doing back so soon?" asked Flynn.

"A storm sent us back, we can't leave for a whole week.", said Rapunzel. "Hwy, where's Kristoff?", asked Anna.

"Oh, he told me he had to work late tonight, so you may not see him today." said Flynn.

"Oh, okay, I'll go settle back in. Come on Rapunzel, lets go." said Anna, with that the two girls skipped joyfully to the castle.

"Your lying" said Olaf.

"What? What are you talking about?" asked Flynn. _Oh no, how does he know? _

"I can see it in your eyes, where is Kristoff really?" asked Olaf.

"Okay I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone okay?" said Flynn. "Okay." "Kristoff has been taken somewhere we don't know. He is fine, but we don't know where he is. Understand?" asked Flynn.

"Yeah, hes just on a vacation of his own?" asked Olaf.

"Exactly, but remember, you can't tell anyone. Got it.", said Flynn.

"Got it. "said Olaf. Then Olaf ran away to go grab some flowers in the garden. Flynn turned to Elsa and said, "Okay, what now?"

Elsa thought for a moment and responded, "I could sent a group of guards into the mountains to go search for Kristoff."

"Okay, do that, but be sure to keep it a secret, we don't want Anna or Rapunzel to find out."

"Find out what?", asked Rapunzel. "the special event we have planned for Anna, that's what silly." Flynn responded.

"Eugene, your lying to me.", Rapunzel said.

"What, no I'm not." said Flynn.

"Eugene, where is Kristoff?", Rapunzel asked with tears in her eyes, "I heard Olaf singing some song and a line was how Kristoff has been taken! And now I heard you talk about how you are sending guards out! So I'll ask again, Where Is Kristoff?"

"Alright, Kristoff has been for lack of a better term, kidnapped.", said Flynn. "And one of the perpetrators was a Stabbington brother."

"What! After we invited them to our wedding?!, How could he." said Rapunzel.

"Now be sure to keep his on the down low okay? We don't need Anna going searching for him."

"Alright I understand." said Rapunzel. "What are we going to do though?" she asked.

"I don't know.", said Flynn. "I don't know."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

_I'm sure Kristoff is fine_ Anna thought as she walked through the stable. _He can handle himself, I've seen him do it time and time again. _Then Anna was approaching Sven's part of the stable. _Besides, he has Sven to keep him compa- _then Anna saw that Sven was sleeping, right in front of her eyes. Tears started to flow out her eyes, _Oh no, something must have happened to Kristoff, why else would Sven be here? I have to go help him, no matter what! _Anna wrote a note and left it on the wall. "Come on Sven, lets go boy!", Anna said, Sven got up and went over to Anna. "Good boy, come on, lets go find Kristoff." Anna grabbed two thick blankets, a gallon of water, her winter cloths that she had bought two years ago, an assortment of food, and a large helping of Carrots. "Come on Sven," Anna said, "We are going to find my husband." Anna looked back at the note, then attached Sven to the sleigh and took off into the night. Anna's note read:

_Elsa, I'm going out to find Kristoff, I found Sven here and realized that something must be wrong. I know you will start to worry, but I'll be fine. After all, I managed to find you two years ago, so this will be a easy. Don't come looking for me, I'll be back within a few days, I love you. _

_-Anna _

Meanwhile...

"Can I go to the bathroom, please?", asked Kristoff.

"Damn, didn't think about that," cursed Hans. "Go ahead and unchain him Axel, there is a bathroom in his room. And it's not like he would be able to get very far with his leg and all.", said Hans maliciously. Axel proceeded to unchain Kristoff and take off the burlap bag. Then he left the room.

_Owww _though Kristoff as he limped across the room. He sat down on the toilet and thought, _How am I going to get myself out of this one? I can't go into the wilderness with my burned leg._ He looked down and saw that it had already blistered up. He finished using the toilet and looked around for supplies. _Ah, there we go _Kristoff thought as he found some bandages. He bandaged his leg and went to go lay down on the bed. _I sure hope Flynn and Sven made it out okay. And I hope Anna is having a fun time on her trip with Madison and Rapunzel. _"Madison," Kristoff whispered. If he didn't get out of here soon he may never get to hold her again, he may never see her or Anna again. Never be able to hold them both, or be there for them. _No, I'm getting out of here. The question is how. _

Back at the castle...

"Pascal? Where are you?", Rapunzel asked as she looked for her little friend. She had brought Flynn with her to play the game of hide and seek.

"I'll go check the stable, you search the garden.", said Rapunzel happily.

"Ha, alright.", Flynn said as he went to the garden. _Nice Garden _Flynn thought. When suddenly, "EUGENE! COME HERE! QUICK!"

"What, are you okay, what is it?", Flynn asked frantically after he dashed over to the stable. "Look at what I found in the stable," said Rapunzel. Flynn read the note and said, "Oh No. We have to go get Elsa." With that the two dashed to go get the queen. "Pascal, come out, the game is over!", Rapunzel yelled, then she saw Pascal appear of Flynn's shoulder. "Are you kidding me?", Flynn asked as he saw Pascal.

"Queen Elsa!" the duo yelled as they entered the castle.

"She is in her study," Kai said.

"Thanks," Flynn said then him and Rapunzel ran to Elsa's study. "Elsa!"

"Whats the matter?", Elsa asked concerned.

"Look at what we found in the stable.", Rapunzel said handing the note to Elsa. Elsa read the note and fainted.

"Elsa, are you okay?!", asked Rapunzel frantically.

"We need a doctor in here, fast!", yelled Flynn as he looked down at the fainted Queen of Arendelle.

On the mountain near where Kristoff is being held...

_I have got to be close _Anna thought. Then she saw a cabin with lights in it. _Huh! Kristoff must be in there! _"Sven, stop boy. Stay here, okay?" Anna then got off the sleigh and gave Sven a carrot, and then went up to a window. _Oh my God, its Hans! Whats he doing here? And who's that big guy?_ She went over to the other window and saw Kristoff lying on the bed with his leg bandaged up. _Kristoff! I found you! Oh no, he looks hurt. _Anna opened the window from the outside and walked carefully over to Kristoff. "Kristoff, Kristoff wake up!", Anna whispered, while she gave him a shove.

"Mmph, what? Anna! What are you doing here. Your suppose to be on vacation! You can't be here, leave before they catch you!", Kristoff whispered back.

"No, not with out you, are you okay? What happened to your leg?", Anna asked.

"Long story lets go bef-", Kristoff started before he was cut off.

"I'm telling you I heard whispering!", Axel said to Hans. "Fine, lets go check it out.", replied Hans. Suddenly the two came through the door. "Ah, Anna. There you are, just like planned. Axel grab her!", Hans yelled.

"No!", Anna said as she made a run for the open window, but Axel was quicker and caught her just as she got to it. "No! Help Me! Sven, RUN!" Anna screamed as Axel brought her over to Hans.

Outside, Sven heard Anna and did as he was told. He ran as fast as he could to get out of there.

"Well well well Anna, you are looking beautiful as ever," said Hans as he put his hands on Anna's face.

"Hey! Keep your filthy hands off of her!", Kristoff yelled.

"Shut up you. I'll do as I please, as a matter of fact," Hans said before kissing Anna. She tried to pull away and slap him, but Axel had too good a grip on her and she was forced to endure the kiss. "Mmmmm, delicious.", said Hans as he licked his lips. Anna spat at the floor and started to gag. "Eww, Hans once I get my hands on you I'll," Anna started. "Shut your whore mouth!", Hans said as he slapped her in the face as hard as he could. Anna started to cry with tears streaming down her face.

"That's it!", Kristoff screamed as he got up and lunged at Hans. He tackled him and put his hands around his measly throat. "I'm going to kill you!", Kristoff screamed into Hans's face. Hans was starting to turn purple before Axel threw Anna to the floor as she hit with a thud. Axel then grabbed Kristoff and threw him across the room and started to viciously punch him in the face repeatedly.

"No, stop it!", Anna cried as she grabbed on to Axel's arm.

"Enough!", yelled a mysterious woman that just entered the cabin. "This is no way to treat guests. Put him down." Axel threw Kristoff to the ground as Anna quickly went to his side.

"Now then, lets fix you on up.", the woman said to Kristoff. And with the wave of her hand she healed his burns and broken nose. "Now then, what are your names?", asked the woman. "Kristoff and Anna," replied Anna. Suddenly the woman's face turned sour. "Oh." She looked over and said to Hans, "This is the little bitch you were telling me about, and her stupid husband." She looked over at Kristoff and Anna and said "Don't get this mistaken, I may have healed your wounds, but that only was for you to truly feel the pain and suffering that you are going to go through very soon. By the way, my name is Mother Gothel.", said the woman with a smile that would make the devil cringe. Anna held tight to Kristoff and he just hugged her tight. "Now then, lets get settled in, shall we?", asked Mother Gothel. She waved her hand and a green vapor went over to the window and it suddenly had chains and locks all over it. "Now, sleep well kitties.", laughed Mother Gothel. With that, Hans, Axel and her left the room. Kristoff carried Anna over to the bed and put her down, and then laid besides her.

"I-I'm scared," cried Anna into Kristoff's chest. He just stroked her hair and said, "I know, I know. Don't worry, we'll get out of here. I promise.", said Kristoff. Anna gave him a feint smile and started to go to sleep. Soon the two were fast asleep, preparing for the troubles that lay ahead.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"Elsa? Elsa can you hear me? Elsa," said the doctor as he examined the queen. "W-what happened?", asked Elsa. "You fainted from shock, but your fine now," the doctor said as he started to pack up his gear. "Alright, I'll send you the bill." the doctor said on his way out.

"Are you okay?", asked Rapunzel as she and Flynn helped Elsa sit down on the sofa.

"Oh I- Where's Anna!" Elsa asked frantically. Suddenly a guard came bursting in and announced, "Prince Kristoff's stead has just come bursting into the Kingdom!" Elsa waved him out and realized that Anna must have taken Sven."Something happened to her, why else would Sven be back? I've lost her once before, I can't let that happen again!"

"Easy, easy. We will find Anna, and Kristoff. But we have to keep calm. Freaking out won't help.", said Flynn. "Now,do you know anyone who might be able to help us?"

"Umm let me see," said Elsa as she thought as hard as she could, then it dawned on her "The Trolls!"

"The who?", asked Rapunzel. "Kristoff's family the Trolls, they can help us." Rapunzel and Flynn looked at each other and wondered, did she hit her head on the way down? "I'm not crazy, come on, we can reach them by sunset! Wait, sunset, how long was I out?", asked Elsa.

"About 9 hours.", replied Flynn. "But if these Trolls can really help us, lets go." Elsa, Rapunzel, and Flynn packed their bags and left within the hour. Before they left, Elsa instructed Kai to be sure that Madison was taken care of. Don't_ you worry Anna, its my turn to save you _Elsa thought.Then the trio rode off into the woods, hoping that the Trolls may have some answers.

Back at the cabin...

"So your telling me you got the burn on your leg from Hans, and he used fire powers to do so?", asked Anna. "I know it sounds impossible, but I'm telling you, he has fire powers now, I don't know how or where he got them, I just know that he has them.", said Kristoff. "This is bad, Elsa's powers wouldn't be able to stop him.", said Anna. "I know but-" started Kristoff before he was cut off by,

"Good morning my prisoners, and how are you?", asked Mother Gothel. Anna quivered and held onto Kristoff as hard as she could. Kristoff just kissed her on the head and returned the hug. "Now then, time to get to torturing. I think I'll start with you Mountain Man.", said Mother Gothel. Then she waved her hand and a black cloud emerged and flew towards Kristoff, once it hit him his eyes widened and he froze.

"Kristoff? Kristoff are you okay? Please answer me.", Anna cried with tears flowing down her face. Meanwhile in Kristoff's head, he was standing alone. _Where am I?_ Suddenly Anna appeared before him with tears in her eyes. "Anna! Anna are you okay?", Kristoff yelled. "Why couldn't you save me, you said that we would make it, you you lied to me." Then suddenly she fell to the ground with a knife in her back. "NOOOO!", Kristoff cried. He ran over to her side and picked her up, she was dead. "No, no NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," cried Kristoff. "Look at what you have done.", said a voice. Kristoff looked up and saw it belonged to Hans, he was holding something behind his back. "You promised you would protect her, but instead you let her down and she died because of it. You can't even protect your little girl.", said Hans. Then he reveled what was behind his back. He reviled Madison, dead as well. "Poor, poor Kristoff. Just think, what will Elsa say, what will your family say?" Then Hans disappeared and Kristoff's family was before of him. "Kristoff, what have you done?", said Grand Pabbie as he stepped forward. "No, I was, Hans kidnapped, I," Kristoff struggled to come to words. "Enough, Kristoff. There is nothing for you to say. We are so disappointed in you. She loved you, and you let her down." Kristoff just looked in horror as his family all looked at him with disappointment. All of a sudden Elsa was there, she had tears rolling down her face. "Kristoff, w-what happened? You promised me that you would protect Anna, but now, now she, she is dead. Kristoff, I'm placing you under arrest for the death of Princess Anna. Guards!", yelled Elsa. Then two guards entered the room and grabbed Kristoff and started to remove him from the room. Kristoff looked up and saw Hans standing next to Elsa, with her crying on his shoulder. Hans looked at Kristoff and gave him a wink. "Wait what? No, Hans is the killer, not me! No, no, NO!" Suddenly his world went black.

"Ahhh, No, No, Help me, somebody help me!", Kristoff cried. "Stop this, please stop this!", cried Anna as she was crying hysterically. She was right by Kristoff, who was on the ground still screaming. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!", laughed Mother Gothel. With the snap of her finger, Kristoff was back to reality.

"W-what? Where am," Kristoff started, then he looked over and saw Anna. "Anna!" Kristoff cried, he grabbed her and gave her big long kiss. Followed by a warm hug. "I thought I had lost you again.", Kristoff said as tears rolled down his eyes.

"Enjoy your moment of peace while it lasts. Your next you little runt.", said Mother Gothel as she eyed Anna. Anna just looked in horror, and burrowed her head into Kristoff's arms. Mother Gothel left the room laughing manically.

Kai was running down the hall of the castle. _I feed here ten minutes ago, what could it be now? _Kai rushed into the nursery and went to go attend to baby Madison. "Hush little baby, its okay.", said Kai. "Your not hungry, you already slept, what could you want?" Suddenly Kai realized the answer to his question. "You miss Princess Anna and Prince Kristoff." _I sure hope that Queen Elsa finds them soon, I don't know how much crying I can take. _

"Where almost there.", said Elsa. The trio had been riding for two hours now. "We're here."announced Elsa.

"Um, are you sure?", asked Rapunzel. "I just see a bunch of rocks."

"I'm positive, Grand Pabbie, Grand Pabbie we need your help, fast!" Suddenly the rocks started to come to life, and turned into a whole community of Trolls. One troll came over to Elsa.

"Ah, Queen Elsa, and company, what can I do for you today?", said Grand Pabbie.

"It's Anna and Kristoff.", said Elsa. "I think that they have been kidnapped by Hans." All the trolls gasped in horror. "Is there any way you can help us find them?"

"Hmm, this is quite the predicament.", said Grand Pabbie. He waved his hand and an aurora appeared. Suddenly Grand Pabbie's eyes widened.

"Elsa, I can see enemies old and new. Hans is there as you thought. And he has powers that he never possessed before. I can also see, a sorceresses, and a brute, and, one other person, but I don't know who it is. I can also see," Grand Pabbie paused.

"What do you see?", asked Rapunzel.

"Kristoff and Anna, they, they," said Grand Pabbie.

"They what?, cried Elsa as she began to cry.

"They are being tortured, not physically, but mentally. Via dark magic. I can see what they are seeing.", said Grand Pabbie as he began to cry. "These visions they are seeing, it is horrifying." He looked over at Rapunzel and Flynn, "Enemies from your past have emerged as well. And they are more powerful than ever." Grand Pabbie looked at Elsa and said, "There will be an epic battle between you and Hans, which will determine the fate of not only of Anna, Kristoff, and you, but all of Arendelle itself.", said Grand Pabbie grimly.

"Can you see where they are?", asked Flynn.

"Yes, they are in a cabin about 3 miles from the icy lake. But you need to bring the proper gear, they will be expecting you.", said Grand Pabbie. "But hurry, Anna and Kristoff can't hold out much longer. Now go!", said Grand Pabbie.

Elsa, Rapunzel, and Flynn left for the castle. "We'll re-stoke and go find them.", said Flynn.

"No, I'll go now, you two can stock up and come, you'll need the weapons. I have powers, I can handle myself. Now you two, go!", said Elsa.

Before Rapunzel or Flynn could protest Elsa turned around and started to ride up the mountain. "What do you think he meant by old enemies of ours?", asked Rapunzel.

"I don't know, I know one of the Stabbington brothers was there, other wise I don't know, maybe his brother? I mean, Mother Go-", Flynn said before he was cut off.

"Eugene, we promised we would never talk about her again.", Rapunzel yelled.

"Yeah, sorry. Come on lets go get stocked up and go help Elsa. She will need all the help she can get.", said Flynn. The two road to the castle and packed Kristoff's sleigh with water, food and weapons, which included a frying pan. The two took off with Sven pulling the sleigh and they embarked up the mountain, getting ready for the challenge that lay ahead.

"Ahhh,no, no. Please, Elsa, Kristoff, Madison, NO!", screamed Anna.

-SNAP-

"Where, what, Kristoff!", cried Anna hugging Kristoff tight. "I-I-I, watched you, and Madison, I-it was so real. I-", cried Anna as she was crying worse than ever before.

"It okay, it wasn't real, it wa-", started Kristoff before he was in his worst nightmare again. "Ahhhhhh!", screamed Kristoff as he fell to the ground and started to quiver. "No, not again, Kristoff, please, I need you here with me. No! Please bring him back. Bring him back," pleaded Anna. Mother Gothel and Hans both laughed at the pain they were inflicting upon Anna and Kristoff.

_Amateurs, they don't even know the basics about torturing someone. But no matter, soon it will be my turn, _said a dark figure residing on a tree. The figure looked at the cabin. _Well, look at what we have here. _The figure looked at Elsa who was approaching the cabin._ This will be interesting. _The figure got settled in and waited for the show to begin.

_**NOTE: **_

_**Sorry it took so long to get a chapter out, had a Track Meet, followed by my internet going down, but it came back up and here is the new chapter, hope to get the next one out by the end of the week. But, we'll see, Track is starting to get serious with State coming up. **_


	8. Chapter 7 Final

**Chapter 7:**

"Ahhh, No, make it stop! Please!", yelled a male voice. "Please, stop this, bring him back!", cried a female voice.

"Kristoff, Anna,", whispered Elsa as she approached the cabin. _It is just like Grand Pabbie said, they are seeing horrible things, and now I have to stop this, _thought Elsa. She wiped the tears from her eyes and came to the door.

-SNAP- "Anna, oh Anna.", said Kristoff as he was brought back to reality. "Kristoff!", cried Anna as the two embraced each other in their arms.

"Okay, that will do it for tonight, prepare for tomorrow, because it will be ten times as worse. ", laughed Mother Gothel. Anna just started to cry, harder and louder than she had ever done so before in her life.

_I'm her sis, you don't need to cry anymore_, thought Elsa. She kicked down the door to the cabin and saw Axel and Hans. Axel jumped to his feet, only to be throne and frozen to the wall seconds later. Then she froze Hans solid in a block of ice. Elsa looked up to see a woman with black hair looking at her in horror. The woman raised her hands, but Elsa froze them in place and started to advance towards her. "I don't know who you are, I don't know what you want. What I do know is that you tortured my baby sister and brother in law. And I can tell you that you are going to pay dearly for that.", said Elsa as she looked the woman in the face. She laughed and said, "No, I'm not."

"Nice to see you again Queen Elsa. To bad this will be our last confrontation." Elsa whirled around to see Hans standing before her.

"What, how did you escape?!", asked Elsa.

"Like this," said Hans, then he hurled a fire ball at Elsa, she ducked in the nick of time. But the fire ball continued on and broke the door to Kristoff and Anna's room. "Anna, look out!", yelled Kristoff as he grabbed Anna and jumped out of the way. "What the hell?", asked Anna. Kristoff ran over to the door and saw Elsa.

"Kristoff, look out!", screamed Elsa. "Whoh," said Kristoff as he dodged a knife that Mother Gothel had as she lunged at him.

"That only works once.", said Flynn as he and Rapunzel walked in. Both were armed with a frying pan, a small amount of armor, and a tiny dagger.

"You, how did you-", started Rapunzel, before she was cut off, "You underestimate your mother honey.", said Mother Gothel.

"You are not my mother, and you never will be.", yelled Rapunzel.

"You little bitch, after all I did for you, I raised you as my own, I gave you food, water, shelter, an more.", said Mother Gothel.

"You kidnapped me and used me for my hair! You were no mother, I was your slave!", screamed Rapunzel with tears in her eyes.

"Fine then, it will be fun to see you die!", said Mother Gothel, suddenly Axel came out of nowhere and tackled Flynn, taking him by surprise. Axel started to wail on Flynn, punch after punch after punch.

"Hey," shouted Kristoff, then he tackled Axel and started to punch him in the face over and over again. At that moment, Mother Gothel pulled out another dagger and started to slowly make her way to Elsa.

"No," screamed Anna as she tackled Mother Gothel. She dropped the knife and hit the ground. Rapunzel soon ran over to help Anna and started to beat Mother Gothel with the frying pan, while Pascal scratched her face.

"I'll see you in hell!", screamed Hans as he hurled another fire ball at Elsa. Elsa brought up a shield of ice, only for it to melt away seconds later. Elsa and Hans were equally powerful, with ice and fire cascading into on another.

Kristoff and Flynn were hitting Axel with devastating ferocity. Axel would throw one at the wall, only to take multiple hits to face. Then he would throw the other, only for the first one to be back again. Then, Kristoff cocked his fist back and hit Axel in the face, breaking his jaw and knocking him unconscious. He hit the ground with a large thud, and lay there. "Wow," said Kristoff shaking his hand, "That hurt much more than I thought it would have." Flynn came over and looked at Kristoff's handy work. "Didn't think you had that kind of strength in you.", joked Flynn.

"Me either."

"Ahh, get off of me", yelled Mother Gothel as she was fighting off Anna's punches, and Rapunzel's frying pan. Mother Gothel keep on throwing as many magic spells as she could, but she keep on missing. "I swear, once I hit on of you, you'll be regretting ever crossing paths with me." Then, one of her attacks hit Rapunzel square in the chest, and she flew back and hit the wall hard, before falling to the ground. "Ha, got you." Pascal jumped off of Mother Gothel and ran over to Rapunzel. "Rapunzel, no!", cried Anna, suddenly, Anna rammed into to Mother Gothel and started to go to town on her. "This is for making me watch my husband, sister, and daughter die before my eyes."

"After I kill you, I'm going to kill the rest of your family. I think I'll start with that Kristoff, then I think I'll have a little fun with your sister," said Hans as he licked his lips, "Don't worry, I'll make sure that she enjoys it." "Ahhhh!", screamed Elsa, suddenly her powers grew incredibly strong and spikes of ice formed all around her. Hans fire power was put out by a flurry of snow. Then one of the spikes stabbed him in the chest.

"Ah! What have you done?!", screamed Hans as he looked down to see a spike in his chest. "I-I, didn't mean it, I", started Elsa. Everyone except Rapunzel looked to see Hans with a spike in the middle of his chest. Hans removed the cloths around the spike and looked in shock to see the gem that was in his chest shattered. "No, no! My powers, no. Mother Gothel, fix this immediately.!" Then suddenly a wave of fire ran through the room, melting all the ice and creating a thick fog.

"Kristoff? Kristoff where are you?", asked Anna's voice. "Over here! Anna!", yelled Kristoff.

"Kristoff," said two voices. The fog cleared seconds later and there where two Anna's before Kristoff. "What in the world?", asked Kristoff as he was bewildered.

"Kristoff, its Mother Gothel, I'm the real Anna, not her.", said both the Annas. "What do we do?", asked Elsa as she joined Kristoff. Flynn had rushed over to his wife's side and attended to her.

"Alright, we'll ask some questions, which ever get the most right answers is the real Anna. Alright first question, Anna number one what did I say to you when you first delivered Madison?"

"This is the most beautiful gift from God I have ever received.", said Anna number one.

"Alright, Anna two, what did you always want me to do with you?", asked Elsa.

"To build a snowman.", replied Anna number two.

"What did you say to me on our honeymoon after we left port?", asked Kristoff.

"You ready to have a wild and fun time mountain man?", replied Anna number one lustfully. Elsa cringed after hearing that and glared at Kristoff. He just blushed, "Alright then, why did you return from your vacation early?", asked Elsa.

"A storm drove us back.",replied Anna number two.

"Final question, only the real Anna would know this. After the Great Thaw, what did you and me do on Christmas Night?", asked Kristoff.

Both the Annas looked at each other until Anna number one step forward and said, "We made love in Elsa'a ice castle, on the balcony, as the sun was setting. We ate strawberries afterward and watched the night sky." said Anna. Her and Kristoff turned bright red and waited until, "YOU DID WHAT IN MY ICE CASTLE!" screamed Elsa, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO, I-I- UGH! JUST WAIT TIL WE GET HOME!"

"So, you figured it out?", said Anna number two. With that Mother Gothel appeared and said, "Well, you'll never take me alive!"

"Freeze, don't move", yelled the Captain of the Guard. "No!", screamed Mother Gothel, she was about to use her powers when, "I don't think so.", a ball of green and yellow light shot at Mother Gothel, instantly removing any and all powers she had. "How did you-", Mother Gothel started.

"You aren't the only old timer with magical powers, consider it a power eraser, it only can happen once every thousand years, and today just happens to be the thousandth year to the day.", said Grand Pabbie.

"Ah, I was wondering when you would get here.", said Flynn.

"Take them all away.", ordered Queen Elsa. "Yes your majesty.", replied the guards. They grabbed Axel, Hans, and Mother Gothel and loaded them up in the back of the prisoner sleigh. The fleet of sleighs took off ten minutes later. "Well, I'm glad to be out of there," said Anna as she held on tight to Kristoff's arm. "Sven! How you doing buddy?" asked Kristoff as he approached Sven who was hooked up to Kristoff's sleigh.

"Great now that I have you," said Kristoff in his Sven voice, everyone just laughed. "So I'm ready to go home." said Elsa.

"Yeah, me to.", said Rapunzel holding her head. "You sure you are alright Blondie?", asked Flynn. "Eugene," said Rapunzel. "Alright, lets get you home.", laughed Flynn.

"All of you have earned some well deserved rest.", said Grand Pabbie.

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Grand Pabbie, Flynn, Rapunzel, and Pascal all hopped onto Kristoff's sleigh and started to go home, unaware of the eyes watching them.

_Damn, I was hoping to see some blood shed. No matter, enjoy your peace while you can Arendelle, for it is not to last. _Then the dark figure descended from the trees and ran into the woods.

After the group dropped off Grand Pabbie, they all went home to the palace.

"Well, the storm cleared up, we can go home now.", said Rapunzel who had bandages around her head. "We'll see you in a while I guess.",said Flynn. Then him and Rapunzel boarded the ship.

"Bye,", said Elsa as the Royal Family of Arendelle waved good-bye to their friends. With in minutes the ship had left the fjord. "Well, that was fun and all, but I'm looking forward to spending time with my family.", said Kristoff as he grabbed Anna, Madison, Elsa and Sven and brought them all into a great big hug.

"You big goof ball.", said Anna.

"Hey, what about me?", asked Olaf.

"Get in here you.", said Elsa. The Royal Family walked home to their Palace, unaware of the evil that was looking at them...

_**Note: **_

_**The final Chapter to this story, but as you may have guessed there will be a sequel. It will have much more Chapters in it than this story, I'm going to shoot for over twenty, so there will be a treat for you there. It won't be a crossover however, and it will be a little more mature writing, but it will still be rated T. I need to get a few chapters to my Bionicle story done. But once that is finish that I will get to the sequel. I will however give you the name of the sequel because I like you guys so much.**___

Frozen 3: The Prince of Shadow 

_**Stay tuned for the next Chapter of the Frozen Trilogy. The first Chapter up by May 14th. Hope to see you guys real soon. **_


End file.
